Retribution
by Cloud of Light
Summary: SEX! Harry's summer starts out miserably. When someone thought dead turns up at Privet Drive, a mystery starts to unfold.readreview I live.HarryHermione DracoGinny RonLuna.Chapter 7 up. Fluff alert. The person who submits the most reviews will win a prize
1. Arrival

> Retribution  
  
The ride back to Privet Drive was unbearable. Harry could tell that Uncle Vernon was feeling threatened by these, freaks. When they arrived back in Little Whinging Harry took his trunk and Hedwig, up to his room, paying no attention to a tatoo on his Uncle's left arm. When he reaced his room he locked the door, dropped his trunk and flung himself into bed, where he let it all out, crying until he fell to sleep.   
The rountine Harry followed for the next week was always the same. He'd wake up, fix breakfast, write the Order, cry for a while, do his chores, eat dinner, then cry himself to sleep. Any letters he got from his friends he threw away, not wanting to deal with their pity on him.
> 
> Then, two weeks into his stay with the Dursleys, he woke to an unfamiliar sound. It sound like something was chasing something else. He looked to the clock, 5:00am. Knowing he wouldn't get to sleep again, he went to investigate. He looked out his window, turned away, then did a double-take. He saw a dogcatcher, old, small and mousy haired, with a mising hand, chase what appeared to be a black, shaggy, bear-like dog running around. Harry immedeatly unlocked his door, tiptoed down the stairs and went out front, with hope that this could be his dead godfather. He vaulted a hedge and ran towards the dogcatcher.
> 
> "Excuse me, mister."
> 
> The dogcatcher looked up, suprised to see someone up so early, and someone out in only a t-shirt and boxers, and the dog stopped.
> 
> "What are you doing?" said the dogcatcher.
> 
> "About to ask why you are chasing my dog around like a common stray."
> 
> " Kid, if this is your dog, why would he be out in the street?"
> 
> "Er.... because he's been missing and I've been looking for him for the past week"
> 
> "If you care about this dog, which I doubt,"he added with emphasis,"Why don't I see signs around asking if he's been seen."
> 
> Harry started at this. He hadn't thought of this. How would he get the dog alone to see, if this truly, could be his dead godfather.
> 
> "Errr... well the neighbors... you see.... they've seen the dog a lot and..... well-" Harry was interupted by another voice.
> 
> "He didn't need to put up signs, because he went door to door to tell everyone he lost his lovable dog."
> 
> Out of the shadows stepped the elderly Mrs. Figg.
> 
> The dogcatcher replied by saying," I still don't belive that it's his dog."
> 
> Mrs. Figg replied, " Well then why don't you have the boy call the dog to prove it."
> 
> The dogcatcher, telling that he would not get home before 10:00pm gave in. "Fine, but if the dog doesn't respond, he's going to the pound with me." With this remark he turned to Harry. "Go ahead, call your mutt over then, boy."
> 
> So Harry, taking all the hope he had, praying that this worked. said, "Come here err..... Charles." He said, not wanting Mrs. Figg to know who he thought the dog was.
> 
> And then, to Harry's overwhelming joy, the dog barked, then trotted over to Harry, procedeing to try and lick his face off. The dogcatcher stomped away, cursing about a missed oppurtunity. Mrs. Figg walked over to Harry, then proceded to talk.
> 
> "Wotcher, Harry." Then, Mrs. Figg changed into a woman in her 20's, with a hook shaped nose, curly brunette hair, and thin pursed lips that looked like Aunt Petunia's. Harry jumped back, startled, and the dog started to bark a mile a minute.
> 
> "Harry, can you please get that dog to shut it!" Harry proceded to quiet the dog. "I don't know why you came out here to save this dog, you should be inside where it's safe." Harry replied, " Well Tonk's, Hermione did say I have this thing for being the hero." Harry hoped this would drive her away, he didn't want her to know his idea. "You are infuriating. I shouldn't have to start my patrol at 5am because you need to save a stray dog. You should realize how much danger you're in. You just go back to the house and go back to sleep."
> 
> With that, she strode off, turned the corner down the street, and disappeared. Harry then started for his house, telling the dog to come with him. He went back into the Dursley home and proceded into his room. He turned to close the door, and turned back. "Hello, Sirius."   
  
A/N Hey guys. hoped you liked the first chapter of Retribution. Sorry for the cliffhanger. Please Read and Review. Also this is not my Domain Name. This person is just Writing for me. If u want to see my profile it is Cloud of Light. Bye


	2. Suprise

Chapter 2  
  
_"Hello Sirius."_

When Harry turned around he saw a sight that caused him to drop. There, sitting on his bed, was a woman, about 5 inches shorter than Harry, and had red, curly hair. When she stared at Harry, she bore down on him with her bright emerald eyes. She was pale, and had thin pursed lips that started to move.  
  
She said strong, yet lovingly,"Hello..... Harry."  
Harry was shocked. Staring back at him was, without any better words to describe it, his mother. The next second, his now very much alive mother gave him a bone-crushing hug, which he gladly returned. Lily Potter started sobbing into her son's shoulders, a son who she hadn't seen for 15 years.This was all too much for Harry, who then collapsed on the floor. He distantly heard someone saying Harry, Harry, Harry.............   
  
Harry awoke several hours later to someone rapping on the door.  
  
"Boy, we are going out today to see Dudley's championship boxing match. Now I want to come back and see that this house hasn't been, blown up."  
  
Harry replied, "Yes Uncle Vernon."  
  
He heard his Uncle going down the stairs. Then it came back to him. He had rescued a black shaggy dog earlier, and it turned into his mother. He looked around the room and saw, to his disbelief, his mother sitting at his desk, watching him with tear filled eyes. His mind started to flood with questions.  
  
"How did you get back here."  
  
His mother looked at him and decide that he should know the circumstances of her return.  
"Well...." She said in that strong, loving voice, " It all started back last summer, about five weeks ago. I was of course dead, and had ascended into heaven, which does infact exist," she added. " I was called down to the gates to see Saint Peter, to help him judge someone who just came in. It turns out that this person was Sirius. He was shaking violently, talking about all the years he would miss seeing you grow up. He turned when he saw me and started to tell me all about the last 15 years, and I can't belive he was in Azkaban for 13 of those years for killing poor Peter. When he said he was framed, I didn't belive him. Poor Peter wasn't near powerful enough to do anything himself, so I told Saint Peter he should go to Hell." She paused to breath for a moment., then continued." Saint Peter then told me he wasn't dead. Slipped through the Death Veil in the DOM and was stuck in limbo, and had asked for me. Then Saint Peter said that he wasn't going to let someone who hadn't died go back to Earth to tell all of the secrets of Heaven and Hell. Sirius broke down, saying again that he'd never see you, again. Saint Peter then said, to try and comfort Sirius, that he could be his assistant. I couldn't belive Saint Peter was going to let Sirius judge the dead. I started saying send him back to Earth, so he can just be killed by an Auror. Saint Peter said that this cannot happen, but needed someone to go back to Earth as a living, breathing person. There is always supposed to be a certain ratio of the living and death, and Sirius upset this balance, so I had to come back Since Saint......"  
  
She didn't finish her explanation. Someone had just broken a window downstairs. Harry , over being shocked by his mothers living and now just grateful, said, " What was that." Harry Heard voices downstairs. ".....Make it look like a muggle homicide........" ".....Peter, go upstairs and kill Potter with that hand.........." At that remark Harry hurridely told his mother, " Quick, go into the clost with my wand. I can't do magic. This will show you Sirius is innocent." With that he shoved his wand into his mothers hands and put her in the closet. He said," I he tries to do anything, just stun him." Forgetting about protecting him then, Lily hurried into the closet just as the door burst open.  
  
"Well hello there Mr. Potter. Suprise Suprise."  
  
And without warning a silver hand leapt for Harry's throat.

(A/N Soryy for the cliffie here, but I'm not going to update If I din't get reviews.)


	3. Smooth Criminal

Rescue  
  
Then Wormtail's hand leapt for his throat.   
  
A voice rang out in the room.  
  
"Diffindo."  
  
Suddendly Wormtails left arm, from the elbow down, was cut of from an offensive Cutting Hex. Wormtail slunk onto the floor and started to lose blood. Harry felt around his throat for Wormtail's silver hand but didn't feel it. He looked onto the floor and saw Wormtail, uncounsius, laying net to his writhing arm. He saw his mother, whose eyes looked about ready to catch fire, step out of the closet.  
  
"Incarnoseous."  
  
Magical ropes came out of Harry's wand, restraining Wormtail on the floor. Harry said," You better put an anti-animagus charm on him, he can turn into a rat." Lily performed the charm, then turned to Harry. "I can't belive Peter tried to kill you, I guess Sirius is innocent." Lily then proceded to shrink Wormtail and put him in her pocket. " We better turn him in and show he's a Death Eater, I can't belive it, we used to think Remus was the Death Eater but...."  
  
"Not now," Harry replied. " There are I think two more downstairs." Lily nodded, then proceded to sneak down the stairs with Harry on her tail. She looked into the kitchen, and saw two people, one man, one woman, standing there in the kitchen. When Harry saw them, he stopped. There, sitting in the kitchen, were his Uncle Vernon, and Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
Harry whispered to his mother," Those two are Uncle Vernon, who's married to your sister, and Bellatrix Lestrange, a top Death Eater, who sent Sirius into the veil, and tortured the Longbottoms into insanity." Harry took a breath and proceded. "You shoud hit Uncle Vernon with a Stupefy, then give me my wand to battle Bellatrix, I want revenge for what she did to Sirius." Lily, suprised by her sons maturity and confidence agreed to the plan.  
  
"Stupefy," and with that Vernon dropped to the floor. Without a second to spare, she tossed the wand to Harry, Who was now staring down Bellatrix.  
  
"Well, well look who we have here, poor little Potter and his mo.... mo..... Mother! Bellatrix had just noticed Lily. " But that's not possible. My Lord killed you!" Harry ignored that. " Still afraid to say Voldemort's name Bellatrix." Bellatrix looked at him with malice," DO NOT SPEAK MY LORDS NAME WITH YOUR UNPURE TONGUE, CRUCIO!!!!"  
  
Harry dodged this attack and faced Harry, who suddendly lost control of his mind. Something spoke with a soft hiss in the back of his mind, which made his eyes roll to the back of his head.  
  
"Kill her, Kill her, Kill her, Kill Her!"  
  
Having no control over himself and slowly drifting into uncounsiousness, He uttered words he vowed never to say. "Avada..........Kedavra." And with that Harry slipped into ucousiousness, hearing his mother in the background,"No, No, No, No, No........."

(A/N Hey all. Hoped you like this chapter and my cliff hanger. Now I want you guys to review and tell me if my chapters should be longer with less frequent chapters, or you like them just the way they are.)


	4. Law & Order

Law and Order

_"Avada........Kedavra......"_

__

Lily looked down at her now uncousious son. He had just murdered another living er...... _not so nice _human. That would earn a lifetime imprisonment in Azkaban.

"Hello, Lily."

Lily did a quick 180 and came face to face with Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. (A/N Got to love that name.)

Professor, he didn't mean it, it wasn't his..."

"I know it wasn't his fault, Voldemort infiltrated his mind through Legillimency. Alas, Ministry officials will be swooping down any moment, and to everybody in the wizarding world, you are dead. We must take you and Harry's Uncle back to The Order of The Pheonix headquarters for questioning, and then......."

"What about Harry!"

"I'm sorry, but he must stay. He needs to go through the criminal process, otherwise he will not attend his 6th year at Hogwarts. I know this is hard, but the case we'll build should set him free....."

"**BUT HE"S MY SON....!!!!"**

Dumbledore lost the twinkle in his eye.

"If Harry dosen't go to Hogwarts, Harry will be hunted down by Voldemort, because a prophecy has intertwined their destinies. He will kill him, because he is not as protected as much as he would be, at Hogwarts!"

Lily gave in.

"Fine, but if he's found guilty, I'll hex you into the Dark Ages."

"Fine, fine, now we must make haste."

And with the swish of a cloak, both Albus and Lily were gone.

Harry started to rise slowly, still on the floor of Number 4. He started to hear voices.

_"..........Found two out back,fat boy and woman, dead............"_

_".............You wont belive this, Peter Petigrew, upstairs..........."_

_"..........Got the escaped Death Eater right here........."_

_"............Isn't that Bellatrix Lestrange.................."_

_"...........Yeah looks like Potter killed her, the priori incanto proved it.............."_

Harry stood bolt upright at this, and was hit in the chest with a Impedimenta charm, immedeatily followed by being bound by magical ropes. In front of him stood three Aurors, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklbolt, and Alastor Moody. Moody started to speak.

"Well harry, since you're finnaly up, time to read you your rights." At this, Tonks was shaking her head and Kingsley just bowed his head.

"You have been charged with using magic in front of Muggles, performing a hex on a Muggle, and with the murder of Bellatrix Lestrange."

"But I'm innocent!"

"...right to remain silent...."

"I'm innocent."

"...say can and will...."

"No!"

"......against you in court...."

"I'M INNOCENT!!!"

"...right to barrister....."

"NOOOOO!!!"

Harry jumped up and dove for Moody.

"Stupefy."

"Stupefy."

"Stupefy."

And Harry dropped to the floor, uncounsious and not breathing.

A/N(Hope you guys liked this chapter. Wrote more than I usually do. Please read and review or i'll hex the lot of you.

Next: the Trial of Harry Potter v. Wizarding World.)


	5. Extra! Extra!

The Trial

Harry awoke later in a whitewashed room. There was nothing on the walls, and the only furniture in the room was a bed with plain white sheets. Harry, trying to figure out where he was remembered the events before his Stunning.

Lily........Vernon.............Voice...............Bellatrix...................Killing Curse. Suddenly a voice sounded in the room.

"Wotcher Harry" said the gaunt form of Tonks. "I see you're now awake."

She looked at Harry with a questioning glint in her eyes. "Why Harry, I know she killed Sirius, but killing her has only gotten you into trouble?"

Harry looked at her in fear. "I didn't do it on my own free will, He possesed me!"

Tonks looked at him, fire in her eyes. "Do not blame your own actions on Him Harry! He would not tell you to kill his most loyal Death Eater! Don't Lie To ME!!!"

Harry looked at her. She won't understand, he thought. "Where am I anyways?"

"You're in a holding cell, here in Auror headquarters. It's the first of June. Your Trial starts the 3rd. You can have three visitors, and one will be your attorney."

Harry thought about who he wanted to come.

"Ron, Professor Dumbledore and Hermione."

Tonks nodded. She turned to leave, then did a double take. "Oh, almost forgot. Thought you might want to see the paper." With that she threw the paper at him and left. Harry saw the front page and wasn't surprised.

_Boy who lived kills Death Eater_

_Yesterday morning at Harry Potter's undisclosed Muggle location, he was arrested for the murder of Bellatrix Lestrange. Potter used the Avada Kedavra curse, and is facing life in Azkaban and possible execution. Minister Fudge had this to say, "I've always known Harry Potter to be an estaranged boy. I knew it wouldn't be long until he would kill someone, and he must be killed to prevent other murders." Albus Dumbledore was not reached for comment._

Harry threw down the paper in disgust, and laid on his bed to await his first visitor.


	6. Betrayal

Chapter 7 Acussations

Harry sat there for hours, nothing to do but stare at the white wall, thinking. _My mum, she's alive, I have someone who loves me in the world._

_No, you're ridiculous, Ron and Hermione love you._

_But only as friends,_ he reminded himself.

_But, to me, she is more._ That caught his attention.

_I can't, Ron loves her, i can't interfere with them._

_Oh, come now, _a new voice said._ Ron would shag anything that spread it's legs for him._

_How can I think that. _His train of thought was interuppted as Ron came in the door, flanked by two aurors.

Harry began talking, "Mate, boy am I glad your here." he moved to shake his hand, but Ron recoiled. He said, "What the bloody Hell do you think your doing. Harry, You murdered someone. I can't belive you. And to think you were my friend. Only Dark Wizards use the killing curse. I am not staying here another moment. i said what I came here to say, now good day." He went to leave, but stopped short of the door. "AND STAY AWAY FROM HERMIONE TOO!!!!!!!!!!!." With that he left.

Harry sat down on his cot, thoughts flooding his mind.

_Were.............................................Dark..................................Kill................................_

_STAY AWAY FROM HERMIONE!!!!!!!!!!_

At that moment, the cot underneath him cam aflame.

"YOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!"

Harry retreated to the other side of the room, thinking of what just happened.

Harry turned to the door an hour later to see Dumbledore come in, no armed guards with him.

"Hello young Harry, don't worry, I belive your innocence."

Harry, relived to hear this, started to speak.

"Proffesor my Mo-"

"Don't worry Harry, she is safe. Now, tell me what happened at Privet Drive."

Harry recounted the expierience, hoping he would belive Harry's story.

"Don't worry, I belive everything you have just said. now I must be on my way. I will start preparing your case, and-"

"Why are you going to prepare my case?"

"I am your barrister, am I not?"

Harry looked down to the floor.

"actually, my barrister is going to be Hermione."

Dumbledore's eyes seemed to illuminate when he said this.

"Ahhhhh, a fine choice Harry. I will see you the 3rd."

And with that, Harry sat and waited for Hermione to come.

A/N YOU ARE NOT REVIEWING. (Pulls out Shotgun and aims it at readers) CLICK THE BOTTOM RIGHT BLUE BOX BEFORE THE BOTTOM LEFT, YOUR DEAD. (Cocks shotgun)


	7. Conjucal visit

Chapter 7

Love?

A/N Ok I'm taking a different direction this chapter. If you like the way I write this Chapter, say son in your review, or else. (Pulls out Hatori Hanzo sword) REVIEW, OR END UP LIKE BILL. (Shows tombstone. )MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Harry::He sat in his holding cell, awaiting the arrival of Hermione_. Do I love her? If I do, it will wreck my friendship with Ron._

_He has betrayed you. He is not your friend._

_He has always been there though._

_Not during the Triwizard tournament, right?_

_Yea, but he gave Hermione that perfume._

_Has she ever smelled like a skunk?_

_No._

_Then she never used the perfume_.

Hermione::_Standing outside the cell door._

_Oh Harry, why did he do it. I could slap him for this._

_He has a good explanation for this I'm sure._

_Right, besides, I can't stay mad at that cute grin he has._

_What the hell did I just think._

_He has a cute face?_

_Right. I know I love him, but if I tell him, our friendship will be ruined._

_But if you don't tell him, the love of your life will slip away._

_(Sigh) here goes._

Opens the door to the cell.

Harry::Turned his head when he heard the door open.

_Hermione._

Hermione::_Harry._

Hermione::WHAT HAVE YOU GOTTEN YOURSELF INTO THIS TIME!!!!!!! I MEAN............KILLING SOMEONE. THAT ISN'T YOU!!

Harry::I can explain. He possesed me. Please belive me.

Hermione::.......................................I belive you.................NOW THIS IS WHY YOU SHOULD HAVE KEPT OCCLUMENCY, NOW DO YOU-

Harry::_Wow, she sure is gorgeous when she is angry. The way her lips dictate words........................................they are beautifal._

Hermione::And that is why you are here.

Harry::Ok, I get what you say...................................wanna come over here and sit next to me and talk. Ron ended our friendship, and I haven't had a conversation for 2 days.

Please?

Hermione:: (Next to him on that tiny cot, oh my.)

Sure Harry.

::Sits down next to him::

Harry::So, how has your summer been.

::Smiles and flashes his white teeth::

Hermione:: (My parents would love him)

It's been great Harry. I've been thinking a lot about y.........

.....aks.

(WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT)

Harry:: (Ok......that was weird, I thought she was going to say you. That is wishful thinking.)

That's good. Look.........I'm sorry for not returning your owls. I was in a horrible mood,and I never got any retribution from my relatives.

Hermione:: (If I could tell him how I feel, he wouldn't be so down. I'll risk it soon, but not yet.)

Harry::I've really missed you guys. I wish i had someone who loved me. ::Looks down at the ground::

Hermione:: (I have to tell him) Look, Harry.

Harry::Looks up::

Hermione::Puts his body into an embrace::

I................I.........Love you so much. As more than a friend.

::Tears start running down her cheeks::

Harry::Stunned, then regains his composure, as a tear starts to roll down his cheek::

Hermione..............I love you to.

::Leans down and plants his lips on Hermione's, his tongue pushing against her soft lips::

Hermione::Caught of guard, opens her mouth, and each of them start exploring the insides of each others mouth::

Narrator:: Harry started to stroke Hermione's hair, carresing each wavy strand. He then started to plant kisses all down her neck, earning a moan from Hermione. Hermione casta silencing charm on the room, and started to unbutton Harry's shirt.Harry ripped off Hermione's blouse, discarding it on the floor. He then worked on unclasping her bra, until that fluttered to the ground, adding to the pile of clothes. As Hermione licked Harry's shoulder blade, Harry started to suck on Hermione's teets, forcing her to claw his back and to moan loudly.

Hermione::Oh.........Harry. I need you, I want to be a part of you, your soul, your body....................your mind.

Harry::As do I Hermione, I want to love you until the end of time, to eternity and back.

Narrator::Each of them not listening to each other's mind, Started to explore each of their body's. After a while, hermione was gasping, and Harry grunting.

Harry::I want you......please::

Hermione::Take me Harry::

Harry than straddled her lap, and took away her virginity.

(Sniffle, it was so beautifal. I won't threaten you this chapter, but reward you. If you click the bottom left button, I will give you the Harry Potter epilougue, right here in my hand. SO ReVIEW.)


	8. Bump

Ok this is a bump and a A/N. To thoise of you who want the

Epilougue, You'll get it in my Sequel, to be named. On a further note, THIS STORY IS NOT FINISHED. I am also srry for the short chapters, but that is how I write. One scene is one chapter. There will be chapters that will be longer than the ones I have done though.


End file.
